


Before the Morning Rises

by haltwhogoesthere0_0



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haltwhogoesthere0_0/pseuds/haltwhogoesthere0_0
Summary: After River has spent a nice enough time in 1695 for the cottagecore aesthetic turned dark, she saw her presence was no longer welcome after nearly being burned at the stake. It is only until now does she cross paths with The Doctor.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 7





	Before the Morning Rises

This was a first, which was rare, The Doctor was actually tired. After what felt like centuries of sitting on a planet hearing a man, or what was to be believed a man, talk and yap and continue on and on until the third sun came up The Doctor walked slumped into his TARDIS and sat in his chair with a sigh escaping out. It was only him who walked through those doors, no Rose, no Jack, and no Mickey. He couldn't decide if he enjoyed the quiet or not. At this time there was nowhere in particular that he wanted to race off to and begin his usual 'hobby'. Instead, he drifted off to sleep in his chair with his arms cross and eyebrows crossed. 

Elsewhere, River Song was strolling through the young Salem, Massachusets, and to anyone else, she looked like a regular woman taking a walk through town but to jealous women she passed, all but warm smiles were shared by the looks of their faces. It was apparent that no one took too kindly to her seducing smirk and witching hair. As she passed the butcher who was attending to his daily duties by chopping fresh meat, his eyes stayed glued to her as if she did put a spell on him, and off went the tip of his finger. This had been the fifth time something like this had happened, a man, and even a woman, gawked far too long and managed to get themselves hurt. This did not go noticed by the townspeople, especially not the butcher's wife. 

"You witch!" The wife had screeched, pointing at her with her crooked boney finger. "She's bewitched my poor husband! Just like the rest of these poor souls." The woman hissed and River could have mistaken her for a snake. 

River whipped around, her hair slapping her in the face. "Pardon?" 

Out came another wife, holding the hand of her young child. "She's bewitched my husband too! All he does is wait for you to walk by every day!" She cried with tears welling up in her eyes, what a mess. 

River was surprised, already two women had come forward and accused her as if she wanted anything to do with these men. "I believe you're mistaken, I haven't done anything-"

"Witch! Witch!" The townspeople formed a crowd around her, all pointing and shouting, "Witch! She's a witch!" It only took two accusers and already the town had followed blindly, making up their choice. 

The Doctor snored peacefully, falling into a deeper sleep with the help of the hum that came from the TARDIS. But after so long, the hum did not seem so peaceful. He slowly opened his eyes, turning his gaze to the monitor. The TARDIS began to panic, why? The Doctor couldn't tell. He jumped out from his chair and planted his hands on the console. "What's wrong girl? What's the matter with you!" 

River was led to the courthouse where she was to be tried for witchcraft. All she could do was sigh and roll her eyes as they tied up her hands and sat her in front of the judge, who was not much of a judge at all. The judge began to speak, asking her questions that had dead-end answers. But it was good enough for the public, they had already claimed her as devil worshipper. It was she that had caused the butcher to chop his finger clean off, to cause the baker to burn his bread, to make fishermen fall into the water, and it was her who had caused that drove every man in town to not even look at their wives. In one ear and out the other, River couldn't care less, all she could think about was how amazing it was going to be when she 'magically' disappeared. 

The TARDIS began to panic more, reasons that were unknown to The Doctor. He sat back into his chair with his head in his hands as he began to lose it.   
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!

The angry crowd carried River to the stake, ready to tie her to the pole as fast as they could. River found it almost sickening to see how eager these people were to see someone burn, beheaded, or hanged. Why would anyone be so excited for death yet fear it at the same time?  
Two men walked over once she was finally tied, one carrying the torch and another empty-handed. "I hope you rot in hell!" Shouted a woman, to which the entire crowd agreed.

River glanced down at her votex manipulator as the man threw the torch onto the small wreath of hay when she felt a vibration coming from it. She suddenly found herself standing in the TARDIS only a few feet away from The Doctor.

He stood there in shock like an idiot with his mouth open. "What." That was all he could say as he stood there gawking at her as everyone else had. 

"Hello sweetie," River smirked, how glad she was to see him, she blew the crispy fried piece of her hair away from her face.


End file.
